


High Country Snows

by hayj



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Duncan Page - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:48:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27821788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hayj/pseuds/hayj
Summary: “How do you feel about me photographing you, Charlotte?”“Excuse me?”Bass leaned towards her. “Has anyone ever seen you naked?”Charlie choked on her coffee “Why don’t you mind your own goddamn business, Sebastian.”In which Charlie and Bass are stuck together during a snow storm.
Relationships: Charlie Matheson/Bass Monroe
Comments: 11
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

Ringing the doorbell, Charlie stood on the front porch stomping her feet in the heavily falling snow, trying to stay warm.

The door swung open, showing Bass’ back as he began to walk away. “Down the hall, first door on your right, clothes off, please,” he called over his shoulder, cell phone still pressed to his ear. 

Charlie stood where she was, her face on fire as she took in the fact that Bass was dressed in nothing but a pair of unbuttoned jeans, slung low on his hips, showing off the light brown curls that surrounded his cock.

“What the hell, Jeremy,” he growled into his phone. “Don't keep apologizing, just tell me what you're going to do to fix this.”

Charlie rang the doorbell once again, crossing her arms over her chest. Arching an eyebrow she watched as an angry Sebastian Monroe turned back to face her.

“Well fuck,” Bass muttered into the phone. “Yeah, she’s here now. I’ll talk to you later,” he said, hanging up on his manager and making his way back to the door. 

“My apologies, Charlotte. I was expecting a woman from the agency.”

That comment only caused Charlie's eyebrow to ratchet up another degree. 

“Jesus,” he huffed, grabbing her arm, “get in here and close the damn door.”

“Oh no! You don't get to be pissy with me, Sebastian Monroe!” I just drove all the way to fuck it all Michigan to bring some God damn mysterious package to you!”

“Where is it?” 

“It's out in the car. I wasn't going to haul it all the way up here unless I knew for a fact this was where you were at,” she bitched as her eyes slid back down his torso.

“My eyes are up here, Charlotte.”

Charlie turned a flaming red as she stomped back to the door, hoping that the cooler air would chill her inflamed cheeks.

Tromping back out to the car, she got the package that her uncle had bribed her into driving up here. What she hadn't expected was all the freaking snow. Slowly, making her way back to the house, she rang the doorbell once again.

Sebastian opened the door. Thankfully he had zipped up his jeans and pulled on a t-shirt in her absence. “Get in here. You’re letting all the cold air in.” 

Now that she could concentrate, she understood why he had only been wearing his jeans. It was hot as hell inside the house and she began to sweat almost immediately.

“How long has it been snowing?” Bass asked.

Charlie looked at him like he had lost his mind. “For about the last six hours, and it’s coming down even heavier now. I swear to God if I get stuck up here with you I'm going to kick both yours and Miles’ asses. How can you stand it in here?” she asked, shoving the oversized box she was holding into his hands so that she could unwind the scarf from around her neck. Yanking her gloves off, she shoved them in her coat pocket. 

“I wanted it to be warm for when the girl took her clothes off,” Bass replied, inspecting the package in his hands with a grimace.

“When did the famous Bass Monroe have to start hiring women to have sex with him? Do you have some paddles and whips somewhere?” she asked, walking over to a window. 

With a glare Bass followed her, placing a call to the modeling agency as they both watched the snow pick up in intensity as snowflakes swirled in the howling wind, covering the landscape. Charlie could barely see the driveway she’d driven down earlier. She had a feeling she was stuck before she ever arrived. 

Bass finally finished his call. “It just so happened that you arrived at the same time I was expecting the girl from the modeling agency, however, I'm definitely interested in hearing about this obsession you have with whips and paddles,” he said, leaning in close. “Are you into that kind of stuff, Charlotte? Do you like being tied up and blindfolded?” he asked, tugging at one of her curls like a schoolboy, his breath warm against her throat. “Would you like it if I tied you to my bed so I could lick and suck and nip, before fucking you senseless?”

A shiver ran down the length of Charlie’s spine at the wicked images invoked by his questions.

“How much would it take, do you think?” he asked, his gaze holding hers captive. “I'm guessing one, maybe two strokes of my fingers against your clit to send you over the edge.”

Charlie knew there would be no guessing. Just one stroke from Bass Monroe would be enough to send her hurtling into a bone-melting orgasm. 

Chest heaving, Charlie opened the eyes that had fluttered shut against her will and took a step back. “Well, I've delivered the package so I'm off again,” she announced, moving away from him. Wrapping the scarf that still hung in her hand around her neck, she headed for the door. 

Bass grinned in delight. “Actually, I'm afraid that you're not going anywhere.” 

“Excuse me?” Charlie asked, spinning around to look at him.

“The reason the woman from the agency hasn't arrived yet isn't that she heard about whips and chains in the basement, but because the snowstorm has turned into a blizzard. Everyone's being advised to shelter in place until it passes. Looks like we're stuck with each other.”

Charlie swallowed thickly. “For how long?” 

“It'll be like this for at least another twelve hours and then it'll still be snowing,” Bass explained, unwinding the scarf from around her neck. “Apparently no one was expecting this to blow in from the Arctic. The roads are closed, airports are shut down and trains and buses have stopped running.”

“Great,” Charlie muttered to herself. 

“Come into the kitchen. There's a pot of coffee waiting,” he said, hanging her outerwear on a rack in the hallway.

Charlie tilted her head, looking up at the ceiling, wondering what she had done to deserve this. 

Bass and Miles had been friends since before Charlie was born, however, Bass hadn't always been famous. Once upon a time, he’d simply been a Marine. But then one day, he’d picked up a camera and the rest, as they say, is history. 

He couldn’t go anywhere these days without the paparazzi stalking him, and he had been up here on the Michigan peninsula for months now, hiding out.

“What are you doing here, Bass?” Charlie finally asked, leaning against the bar as she cradled the coffee that Bass had poured her. 

“Oh, you know,” he said vaguely. 

“No, actually I don’t, which is why I was asking.” 

Bass sighed. Miles and Jeremy were the only two that had known what had happened with Duncan. When he had discovered the truth of things, he had walked away, disgusted by both her and the whole situation. Duncan, however, had other ideas and had become obsessed with him, convincing herself it was only a matter of time before Bass came back to her. She followed him everywhere he went and called him day and night until he had his number changed. He had finally had enough after she smashed a glass in a woman's face after finding the two of them having dinner together. Hiding out here was his attempt at letting things cool off.

“How do you feel about me photographing you, Charlotte?”

“Excuse me?” 

Bass leaned towards her. “Has anyone ever seen you naked?”

Charlie choked on her coffee “Why don’t you mind your own goddamn business, Sebastian.”

Leaning on the bar, he put his chin in his palm and looked up at her.

Charlie huffed. “You know I dated Jason for over a year.”

Sebastian hummed in agreement. “But you broke up a while back if I remember correctly. Did you ever even throw him a bone?”

Charlie shook her head. “What is it with men and breasts?”

“Oh, it's not just your breasts,” Sebastian drawled with an unrepenting grin as he raked his eyes over her. 

Little Charlotte was all grown up now and he could just imagine all the things he could do with her. He wondered if the curls between her thighs were as golden and silky as her hair. He imagined she would taste delicious down there, all thick and creamy on his tongue. 

He shifted on his feet when he realized that his interest was shared by his cock which was now hot and throbbing, which in and of itself was something of a relief. He thought he would never get hard again after what Duncan had done. It was such a relief he wanted to take his cock out and stroke it in celebration or better yet, have Charlie stroke it for him. 

“Come on,” he goaded her from over his shoulder as he walked out of the room, “just a few photographs.”

Charlie eyed him, thinking back to that one time they had accidentally been locked in Miles’  pantry. There had been alcohol and bad decision-making involved and things had just started to get hot and heavy when they heard Nora's voice from outside the door. Charlie had been a teenager then and just as starry-eyed over Bass as she was today. With a sigh at her idiocy, she followed him through the house.

Stepping into the bedroom she looked around in amazement. 

Apart from the expensive photographic equipment, all that was in the room were gauzy white curtains on the windows and a bed made of rough-hewn logs, dressed in white silk sheets and more gauzy fabric.

“Sooooooo,” Charlie drug out, “how are we going to do this? What position- I mean how would you like me to- Jesus,” she said with a shake of her head. “Would you help me out here, please?”

“But you were doing so well on your own,” he grinned. “Strip down to your underthings. I’ll break you in easy," he said with a wink.

He watched as Charlie stripped down to her bra and thong, the demi bra pushing her breasts up and out, while her slender waist led down to a small triangle of lace between her thighs. A triangle so small in fact, that some of her silky curls should have been showing. 

“You wax?” he asked, his voice sounding as if he had something stuck in his throat. Probably his balls, he thought.

Charlie blushed slightly. “Yes.”

Gesturing towards the bed, Bass could feel her tension as he moved forward and posed her before stepping back to look at the results. He had positioned her kneeling, on the ivory sheets facing him, legs slightly apart. Sucking in a deep breath, he retreated behind the safety of his camera before he forgot the reason they were both here. Unfortunately for his aching cock, Charlotte looked just as sexy through the lens of his camera, however, she also looked incredibly uncomfortable.

“Try to relax, Charlotte.”

Charlie exhaled deeply. That was easy for him to say. He wasn't the one kneeling on silk sheets wearing only his underwear

“If you clench your teeth together any tighter you're going to break your jaw. Would you feel more comfortable if I took my clothes off as well?”

A “NO!” bubbled up from Charlie's throat, half bark and half laughter

Bass tilted his head out from behind the camera to waggle his eyebrows at her suggestively, “I really wouldn't mind.”

Charlie chuckled, giving him a shake of her head. “You seem to have a fetish for wanting to take your clothes off.”

Now that she was comfortable enough to laugh, he ducked back behind the camera and began taking photos. His instructions and the click of his camera, the only noise in the room. 

They lost track of time as Bass took photo after photo, treating her as if she were nothing more than a mannequin and he a window dresser. He had to touch her occasionally to get the position he was looking for but remained cool and business like the entire time. By the time he stepped out from behind his camera ending the session she had completely lost her earlier inhibitions. 

As Charlie dropped down on the bed in exhaustion, his forgotten erection came roaring back to life.

“Why don't you get dressed,” he said gruffly, looking out the windows into the darkness, “and we'll go see what we can find to eat in the kitchen.”

Charlie nodded, rolling off the bed. Bending over to pick up her clothes she gave him the perfect view of the delicious twin globes with a scrap of lace barely covering the cleft between. 

Bass drew in a sharp breath. “You know what, I forgot all about the package that you brought. Why don’t you finish getting dressed and meet me in the kitchen.”

* * *

As Charlie finished dressing, she walked over to the windows, pressing her hot forehead against a cold pane of glass. Staring out at the still heavily falling snow, a movement caught her attention. Was that someone outside in the snow? She turned to call out to Bass. However, when she turned back to the window there was no one there, no matter how hard she tried to see through the snowflakes. The shadow that she’d seen beneath the trees was gone now, but she was sure there had been someone there. A shadowy figure standing amongst the trees that surrounded that side of the house

“What is it, Charlotte?” Bass asked as he strode quickly back into the room.

“There's someone out there.” Charlie didn't turn to look at him but kept her face pressed against the window, her gaze on the place where she was sure she had seen that shadowy figure.

Bass joined her by the window. “I don’t see anything.”

“Bass, I'm telling you I saw someone.”

“Okay, you saw someone. What do you expect me to do about it?” He asked as she raised her eyebrows. “No,” he said with a shake of his head as she continued to stare at him. “I am not going out in that just because you think you saw someone out there.”

“But Bass,” she pleaded.

“Oh for the love of-all right, I'll go,” he frowned, “but only if you agree to cook dinner.”

Charlie looked at him in surprise. “You've eaten my cooking before, right?”

“I have a steel stomach.”

“You’re going to need it,” Charlie smirked.

Bass grabbed a t-shirt pulling it on over his head. “I’ll risk it,” he grinned.

Collecting his heavy coat, Bass pulled on his hat and gloves and headed for the front door. He wasn't about to let her see how worried he was. He was terrified at the thought of Duncan out there watching the house. 

Watching him.

Watching them. 

But surely if Charlie couldn't leave, then Duncan couldn't get in unless she had driven in before the storm hit. 

This cabin was miles from its nearest neighbor and the chances of anyone else finding themselves stranded out here was virtually non-existent. It was simply a fluke of fate that Charlotte had been caught by the weather. Bass couldn't help but smile. Charlotte was always entertaining on so many different levels. She had a mouth on her and a spirit that refused to give up, not to mention she was sexy as hell. 

If Charlie had seen someone outside, then surely they in turn would have been able to see the light shining in the house and Charlotte silhouetted in the window. Bass thought about the box he had opened a short time ago and its disturbing contents wondering once again if Duncan could already be there. 

* * *

“Find anything?” Charlie asked twenty minutes later when Bass, having already removed his coat and boots, stalked into the kitchen and headed straight to the fireplace to warm himself.

She was happy to see him safely back in the house. She had felt guilty the moment she heard him go outside into the blizzard and had immediately started to worry that he might get lost in the snow. 

“There's no one out there,” he answered as he continued to warm his hands at the fireplace, his cheeks ruddy from the cold. 

“Here,” she said, handing him a mug of tea. 

“Thanks,” he replied, cradling the warmth in his hands as he took a sip. “What did you decide to make for dinner?”

“Frozen pizzas. I'm sorry I sent you outside for nothing.”

Bass shrugged. “It wasn't a complete waste. I brought some more wood up to the house and stored it in the garage.”

Taking the pizzas out of the oven to cool, Charlie began to cut them. “Did you get something good in your package?” she asked suddenly. 

Bass’ eyes narrowed. “Do what?”

“It's Christmas. You got a package. Santa Claus? Ho ho ho?” 

“Oh, no,” he said, turning away to get some plates down. “Just some equipment I ordered.”

Charlie frowned. Why would Miles be concerned about her bringing photography equipment up here when Bass could have just had it shipped directly to him. That didn’t make any sense, nor did Bass' reaction to her question, like she was plotting against him. Something wasn’t adding up and she was determined to find out what.

* * *

“You play chess?” Charlie asked, looking down at the board.

They had eaten dinner and moved into the living room where Bass had challenged her to a game of chess as he walked over pulling the curtains across the front windows. He had already switched a few lamps on and put a match to the fireplace, the logs crackling away, making the room feel even cozier.

“Loser pays forfeit,” he said, crossing his arms as he stood across from her.

Charlie looked across the table at him with suspicious eyes. “What sort of forfeit did you have in mind?”

Bass shrugged. “Winner's choice.”

“Really?”

Bass wasn't sure he trusted the sudden gleam in her eyes. “How long has it been since you last played?” he asked, knowing how much Danny enjoyed the game.

“It's been a few years,” she admitted.

“Uh-huh,” Bass muttered as he tossed a coin into the air.

“Heads!” Charlie called.

“Heads it is,” Sebastian said, taking his seat.

His plan was to distract her enough that she wouldn't ask about the package he received again. It had contained the receipts from every restaurant he and Duncan had ever gone to as well as a couple of hotel bills, several sets of lingerie, and a pair of heels that had been all she'd worn to bed one particular night. 

To say Bass had been shaking when he opened the package and seen what was inside would be an understatement. He hadn't even realized that Duncan had taken the restaurant and hotel receipts, let alone kept them. Who did things like that? Someone who was mentally imbalanced would be Sebastian's guess. 

He also didn't want to tell Charlie that although he hadn't found anyone outside in the snow, he had found evidence that someone had been standing under the trees in the snow. He had also found what looked like footsteps leading directly to the studio window, quite possibly allowing a person to have watched through the window the entire time he had been taking photos of her. 

Charlie’s photos were of a woman full of grace, beauty, sensuality, and desire. It wasn’t what Bass had been going for when he started this project but had turned out so much better than he had initially imagined.

Bass leaned back in his chair to study her. Her cheeks were flushed and her pulse beat rapidly against the delicate dip in her throat. “What are you thinking about Charlotte?”

Charlie looked up from the board with a frown. “I think you're just trying to distract me so that you can win,” she accused.

“I'd won by the time you’d made your third move,” he replied, moving another piece on the board. “Checkmate.”

Charlie stared down at the board, her shoulders slumping as she saw he was right. “So what's the forfeit?” She asked.

“Tomorrow the bra comes off.”

“You want me to pose topless?”

“Topless,” Bass confirmed with a satisfied nod. “That way I get to look at your breasts all day and if I'm very, very good, maybe you'll let me play with them.”

“Bass, stop it.”

“You know, you never did tell me if you have someone who gets to suck on those delicious little nipples every day.”

“Bass,” Charlie whined, “I don't like playing these games.”

“I don't play games, Charlie,” Bass said, heat radiating off of him as he stood just inches away from her, “so just answer the question.”

“Bass.”

“Answer me, Charlotte.”

“Why?”

“Because I don't fuck women who belong to other men, even if it is just to pass the time.”

Charlie gasped in shock at his words. “Well, it’s a good thing I wouldn’t let you fuck me regardless.”

Bass nearly sighed in relief knowing he had pissed her off. The later the evening had grown the more he felt the sexual tension ratcheting up between them. Bass would like nothing more than to share a bed with Charlotte for as long as she would let him. Unfortunately, his life was already fucked up enough without dragging her into it any more than she already was just by being here. 

The last woman Duncan had seen him with had ended up at the hospital having stitches put in her face. The last thing Bass wanted was for Duncan to make Charlie her next target and if that meant he had to keep Charlie at arm's length then so be it. With Duncan on the loose and knowing exactly where he was, Bass had to keep his wits about him.

“You’re breaking my heart,” he drawled, turning away. “Why don’t I show you which bedroom you'll be sleeping in tonight.”

Charlie glared at the back of the Bass’ head as she followed him from the room. Minutes ago her nipples had ached and her cunt had been slick with need. She thought he cared about her, but obviously, she was wrong. 

Charlie froze in the hall as the lights went out, leaving her in absolute darkness. “What happened?” she asked, frozen to the spot.

“I would have thought it was obvious,” Bass muttered distractedly.

“Do you think it's because of the blizzard?”

Bass certainly hoped it wasn't anything more sinister than that. Unfortunately, he wouldn’t know for certain until he had a chance to check the fuse box and call the electric company. If it was a power outage then all was well and good, but if it was something else…

“Wait here while I go get the flashlight from the kitchen.”

“No! I'm coming with you,” Charlie blurted out in a panic reaching out to grab for him, only to just as quickly release him when she realized just where she had grabbed him. “Sorry,” she muttered, glad that the power was out so he couldn’t see her blazing cheeks. 

“You certainly choose your moments, Charlotte,” Sebastian huffed near her ear. 

Charlie nearly stomped her foot. “It was an accident!” 

“Of course it was,” he replied and Charlie swore she could hear the smirk on his face. 

“How about you get over yourself long enough for us to do something about the situation we find ourselves in.”

“You mean like one of us going in the kitchen for a flashlight?”

“Such a comedian.”

“I aim to please,” he said, only to be greeted by complete silence. “Charlie!” he called out, proud that he had managed to keep the panic out of his voice. 

“It's so quiet,” she replied in a hushed voice tinged with fear. 

Bass gave a disgusted snort. “I remember when you used to listen to ghost stories before bedtime and then spent the rest of the night listening for strange noises with your head under the covers.”

Charlie couldn’t help but chuckle at the memory of those nights. She always managed to end up in bed with either Miles or Bass, whichever one was awake enough to scoot over and make room for her.

“Take my hand,” he said softly, remembering those nights as well. 

Charlie fumbled about in the dark for a moment before finally latching onto his hand. It felt strangely intimate as his much larger, warmer fingers curled about hers so that he could help her navigate back down the hall. 


	2. Chapter 2

A half-hour later they once again set at the kitchen table drinking tea. 

Bass had found the utility candles stored underneath the kitchen sink before checking the fuse box and calling the electric company. The recorded message informed him that this whole area was affected and power would be resumed as soon as possible, after which he phoned Jeremy.

According to the other man, it was quite normal to have power outages in this area even without the snow and so the other man had brought in a small generator not long after buying the cabin. It was big enough to keep the appliances and alarm system powered. With the help of the wood-burning stove in the kitchen and the fireplaces, the two of them would be able to keep warm and prepare hot food and drinks.

The news wasn't so positive regarding the weather. The snow had blanketed the whole area and was causing chaos everywhere. Most of the roads were now closed.

And just to complicate matters, Charlie and Bass would now need to sleep in the same room tonight. They had already gathered the comforter, pillows, and extra blankets from the master bedroom, placing them in front of the fire in the living room before coming back to the kitchen to drink some tea. 

There was no way Charlie would have ever agreed to this sleeping arrangement without the power outage, not after his earlier crudeness.

Bass’ uneasiness regarding who Charlie might have seen and who had made those footprints under the tree had only increased when the power went off. He now believed it was imperative that he and Charlie stay together. 

That Duncan had managed to track him down here seemed to indicate she had gone completely stalker on him and if that had been her outside earlier then where was she now? She would need somewhere to shelter from the storm overnight and the only place Bass could think of was the empty shed at the back of the house. It might be worth taking a look once Charlie was asleep.

Lying beside her all night was going to be a test of his self-control.

"You seem distracted,” she said softly, breaking the silence that had descended upon them. 

Bringing his attention back to the here and now, he focused on Charlie sitting across the table from him. “It isn't every day I find myself stranded in a snowstorm with such a desirable woman”

Charlie narrowed her eyes. “I thought we already established the fact that I'm not letting you fuck me.”

“Doesn't change the fact that you're desirable,” he replied. 

“Flattery will get you nowhere, Sebastian Monroe.”

Bass propped his chin on his hand. “What were you going to do for Christmas?”

Charlie shrugged. “Going to Grandma and Grandpa Matheson’s again as always.”

“I'm sure we'll get you out of here before then,” Bass said, reaching across the table to clasp her free hand in his.

There was that connection again, Charlie realized with a frown. That feeling of intimacy as Bass’ fingers closed about her own. There was nothing sexual about it, it was more warm and comforting, but yet she was still totally aware of everything about him 

She wondered if Bass could feel it as well, glancing at him from under her lashes she saw that he was staring down at their linked hands with a frown. Yes, he felt it, too.

If that was the case then why had he intentionally pushed her away. Admittedly, they lived very different lives, but he had known her since the day she was born.

Charlie clutched his hand tighter. “What's going on, Bass. What is it you aren't telling me?”

His frown deepened into a scowl. “Isn't the fact that we're stuck in the middle of nowhere during a blizzard with no electricity enough for us to worry about?”

Charlie shook her head. “You can cut the act, Bass. I'm not buying it.”

Releasing her hand, he leaned back in his chair, a mocking smile gracing his lips. “Good thing since I’m not for sale.”

Charlie arched a brow as she leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms over her chest. “Stand up,” she ordered. 

Bass’ eyes narrowed. “Why?”

“Because I asked so sweetly.” 

Bass rolled his eyes as he pushed to his feet. 

“Uh-huh. Just as I thought,” she nodded knowingly eyeing the bulge in his jeans. “Explain why you're deliberately keeping me at arm's length when it's obvious that’s the last thing you want to do.”

“I don't think it's my arm you need to worry about,” Bass joked.

“Stop it,” Charlie snapped. 

“Maybe I'm acting this way because we've known each other for years,” he said in exasperation, his hands flying. “Maybe I agree with you that it would be a bad idea for us to take this any further.”

“That didn't seem to bother you earlier.”

Bass scowled. “I stopped, didn't I.”

“Eventually.”

“Are you complaining?”

“I'm simply asking, why, if you feel the way that you do, you intentionally annoyed me earlier?”

Bass tilted his head. “Maybe I'm into self-flagellation.” 

“And maybe I'll threaten to cook you breakfast tomorrow morning if you don't stop lying to me.”

Bass snorted loudly, breaking into a full grin. “Anything but that!”

“Well?”

Bass sighed in frustration. She was the most stubborn, thick-headed woman he had ever known. But if Duncan had followed that package here then Charlie deserved to know the truth. She could be in as much, if not, more danger than he was.

His hands clenched into fists at the idea of Duncan being anywhere near Charlie. 

“The package you delivered earlier today was from Jeremy.”

“Yes, I'm aware.”

“It's because he's been forwarding my mail. Miles typically brings it up, but since he was going to be out of town with Nora…”

“Okay,” Charlie said, trying not to shake the story out of him.

Bass turned to look out the window. “I was involved with someone a while back.”

Charlie put her chin in her hand as she looked at him. “Bass you're always involved with someone. How long ago was this one?”

“Six months. She wasn’t the sort of woman you would ever take home to meet your family, especially not the Matheson's. We only saw each other on the weekends, for about six weeks.”

“And?” she prompted.

“And from Sunday to Thursday she spent the nights with her much older, married lover. On the weekends he went home to his wife. I had no idea,” he said with a shake of his head.

“But you found out,” Charlie hedged. 

“Yes. I turned up as usual one Friday night and he was there. His wife had gone away for the weekend to visit her sick mother. They suggested since I was already there that we have a threesome. I declined, which was when I found out that Duncan had been secretly recording the two of us together for weeks and that the two of them would watch the recordings when they were together. Apparently, it excited them.” 

Bass stood up again, feeling the same nausea he had the night he learned he was the star in a porn movie for Duncan and her aged lover.

“I wanted nothing more than to forget every moment I'd ever spent in that apartment but Duncan had other ideas. She decided that she preferred me to her married lover and came to my apartment building the next day. I refused to see her. After that, she started calling day and night, so I changed my number. Then she began following me wherever I went. I took another woman out to dinner for the first time four months ago and Duncan followed us to the restaurant and made a scene.”

“What kind of scene,” Charlie asked, her stomach churning as she listened to Bass relate the story of what had happened that night in the restaurant. 

  
  


“Couldn’t you have pressed charges?” she asked, horrified by what she had just heard.

“Yes, we could have,” he replied, his eyes blazing “but the woman was an actress and she didn't want the publicity. If I had pressed charges then she would have been brought into it whether she wanted to or not. I decided that the best thing for everyone would be if I left Chicago for a while and let the situation calm down.”

“And has it?” Charlie asked, chewing on her bottom lip.

“I don't believe so, no. The package you delivered was sent from her.”

“What was in it?”

“Nothing I want to talk about. The important thing is that she used that package as a means of finding out where I am.”

Charlie rubbed at her forehead as anger warred with nausea in her gut. Anger at what had been done to Bass without his knowledge or consent, and nausea at the thought of this woman and her obsession with Bass. The lengths she had been willing to go to.

“The person I saw outside-” she said, turning to look out the kitchen window and realizing for the first time that he had pulled the blinds. She turned back towards him sharply. “She’s here isn’t she?”

Bass nodded grimly. “Yes, I think so.” 

“Oh, God.”

* * *

“You checked the garage, right?” Charlie asked as she paced the length of the room. 

“Yes. Basement, too. Oh, and there’s no whips or paddles down there by the way.” 

Charlie rolled her eyes. “There's no need to sound so disappointed.” 

“Come here and lay down,” he said, holding out his hand from where he lay in front of the fireplace in the nest they had made. “The house is secure and the alarm is set. All we can do now is try and sleep.”

With a sigh, Charlie shimmied out of her jeans and then unhooked her bra, tossing it to the side. Sliding in next to him, he tossed the comforter over her. 

Charlie fidgeted as adrenaline pumped through her veins with the knowledge that Bass’ ex-girlfriend was somewhere outside right now. 

After a while, she gave up trying to sleep and rolled over onto her stomach resting her chin in her palms. “Did you love her?”

Bass gave a disgusted snort. “Don't be stupid. The woman is out of her mind.”

“But you didn't know that at the time.”

“But I know it now,” he replied, opening his eyes to look at her. “I was never in love with her, but she could be fun, you know?”

“And now you feel violated. I can understand that.” She would feel the same way if someone had made recordings of her in such an intimate situation and then shared it with another person. “It wasn't your fault, Bass. This woman sounds as if she was unbalanced well before you decided to walk away. Her behavior these past few months only confirms it. What did you think of my photos?” she asked, deciding to change the subject. 

Bass closed his eyes, instantly able to picture every one of the photos he had taken of her this afternoon. When he had hired the model from the agency, he intended for the photos to be as raw and revealing as those images of him and Duncan having sex had been. Instead, Charlie had been utterly beautiful, both sensual and alluring. 

Turning his head to look at her, he wondered if she was aware that he could see her breasts down the gaping neckline of the t-shirt he had given her to sleep in. He also wondered how sensitive those rose-colored nipples were and if he could get her to come just by stroking and sucking on them. He ran his tongue over his bottom lip almost able to taste her. "Your photographs are beautiful,” he answered huskily. “Unbelievably so.”

Charlie found her cheeks become warm at the sincerity in Sebastian's voice. He thought she was beautiful. “Have you slept with anyone since…” she trailed off? 

“No,” he ground out. “I've tried, but every time those goddamn videos flash through my head. Today with you was the first time I've reacted physically to a woman since the night I destroyed those discs.

Charlie bit back a smile. 

Maybe it was because they were stranded in a snowstorm with no power, their history together, or the thought of Bass’ stalker ex-girlfriend watching them, but Charlie knew that she wanted him. Right now. “Would you like to react again?”

Bass turned his head to look at her through narrow lids, his jaw tightening. “I'm not in need of a pity fuck,” he bit, offended when Charlie began to giggle. “What's so damn funny?” He asked, lifting up on an elbow to tower over her as he caught one of her wrists in a hand. 

“Bass,” Charlie grinned as the evidence of his desire pressed against her thigh, “you're the very last man in the world anyone would ever want to pity fuck.”

His brows furrowed. “Excuse me?”

Charlie became very still as she lay beneath him, gazing steadily up into his eyes. “I think you should make love to me, Bass.”

She felt his body coil with tension. “Why?”

“Well, let’s see. There's no television, we've already played chess and neither of us is sleepy. We have to do something to pass the time,” she said with a mischievous grin.

Pinning her hand over her head, he bent down to kiss her. The taste and feel of her lips from the first time they'd kissed, locked in Miles’ pantry, came flooding back to him. Her lips were soft and yielding as they parted beneath his, her breath a soft sigh of satisfaction as he released her hand to draw her body closer. 

Her arms moved up over his shoulders as her body arched up into his hardness. His kiss turned hungry as he pulled her closer, his fingers becoming entangled in her hair. 

Charlie didn't hesitate, returning his hunger, her hands restlessly caressing his back and shoulders.

Bass finally drug his mouth away from hers, looking down at her with hot hungry eyes, “You have on too many clothes,” he growled, reaching down to grasp the hem of her t-shirt and pulling it over her head. “Oh hell,” he breathed, staring down at her naked breasts. 

Charlie looked up at him with hooded eyes, waiting to see what he would do. 

Bass drug his gaze away from her breasts and up to her glittering, blue eyes, taking in the flush spreading across her cheeks and down her neck. “Are you sure about this, Charlie?”

Charlie nodded. “Very sure.” 

Suddenly he drew in a deep breath. “I didn't think I was going to need protection way out here.”

“I'm on the pill,” she answered with a shrug, “and I haven't been involved with anyone since before Jason.”

Bass’ brows shot up at that revelation but they could discuss that later. “I'm clean, too,” he replied, having been tested for anything and everything after his relationship with Duncan.

“Stop thinking about her,” Charlie whispered, reaching up to smooth the frown from between his eyes, “and let me distract you.”

“Oh?” 

“Oh yes,” Charlie breathed, rolling them over so that she was on top of him. 

“Okay, I'm distracted now,” he groaned, pulling her down just enough to latch onto one of her juicy nipples. 

Charlie sighed in pleasure as Bass suckled her engorged nipple. Pressing her breast harder against his mouth, she wriggled out of her panties and straddled his hips.

“Jesus,” Bass growled, releasing her nipple as he stared down at her bare pussy. “That is the sexiest thing I've ever seen in my life.”

Charlie grinned down at him. “You like?”

“I'm going to eat you alive,” he promised, meeting her eyes before latching back onto her nipple. 

Charlie's hands were on his shoulders, her back arching as she pressed deeper and harder into his hot, hungry mouth, gasping her pleasure. Bass’ finger and thumb pulled on her other nipple as the hardness of his erection stroked rhythmically against her bare, swollen clit.

Bass almost found his own release just from watching her, his hands grasping the globes of her ass as he pressed his cock up harder against her exposed clit at the same time as he turned his head to take her other nipple into his mouth and suckled. Hard. And then harder still as he felt Charlie gasp and tense her clit throbbing against his cock telling him she was about to come. 

Charlie began to buck against him, groaning and crying out as she felt her climax building before exploding with pleasure radiating out from between her thighs.

“Bass!” she cried out, her eyes wide, body arching and shaking as her orgasm ripped through her body in never-ending waves, Bass’ arms wrapped fiercely around her as she collapsed against his chest completely boneless, her breathing almost a sob as she clung to him weakly. 

Bass enjoyed every moment of watching Charlie in the throes of her orgasm. Her hair was wild and her lips slightly parted and swollen from their kisses. Her throat arched as she cried out, her skin damp and glowing in the firelight, her breasts full and heavy.

Nuzzling against her neck, Bass breathed in her scent.

* * *

Sebastian had always thought of Charlotte as fearless and even determined at times but as she began to wriggle down his thighs, her breasts jiggling just enough to take his breath away he added single-mindedness to that list.

Hooking her thumbs into his boxers, she tugged them down his hips, eliciting a moan from him as his engorged cock sprang free of its confinement.

“Oh my,” Charlie murmured.

Bass groaned again at the look of anticipation that came over her face. Tossing his boxers aside, her gaze didn’t leave his cock for a second as she knelt between his parted thighs.

Bass had a beautiful cock, long and thick, his skin velvet to the touch. Thick, engorged veins ran the full length of it up to the bulbous tip, already leaking with precum.

“I won’t last long if you do what I think you're going to do,” he warned gruffly.

Charlie ran her eyes over his body before grinning up at him. “I didn't last it all.”

“I was trying to pay you a compliment, Charlie,” he said, his voice breaking off as her lips parted and she took the whole tip of his cock into the heat of her mouth.

His fingers tangled in her hair as she held him tightly and began to move her mouth up and down the length of his cock, almost completely losing it when she took him to the back of her throat at the same time one of her hands cupped his sac. He began to groan low in his throat as she squeezed and caressed at the same time her fingers tightened around him and her tongue became an erotic rasp across his weeping slit. 

Charlie stopped all movement the moment she felt his sac tighten in her hand, His fingers painfully gripping her hair, knowing he was near to exploding and wanting to prolong his pleasure for as long as possible.

Once she was sure he was no longer on the brink of coming, she resumed the up and down strokes of her hands, mouth, and tongue.

Time and time again she held Bass poised at the brink, stopping every time she felt the tightening of his sac.

“Are you trying to kill me?” he finally growled after having been brought to the point of release and brought down so many times he no longer knew his name. 

Charlie slowly released him, blowing lightly against the sensitive tip of his cock. “You can't die from pleasure, Bass.”

“I beg to differ,” he breathed raggedly looking down the length of his body at her.

Bass’ cock was ready to explode and his balls ached for release, but looking down at her, he knew he had to taste her first. Sitting up, he pushed her back until his face was on the same level as her silky smooth skin with her swollen clit visible beneath its hood. 

He felt Charlie tremble as he used his fingers to gently part her so that he could see the color of her moistened sheath matched her nipples. Her folds were slick and clit so swollen it looked as if it were a berry about to burst. Not able to wait another second he lowered his mouth and lapped at her juices, licking and sucking before groaning hungrily as he thrust his tongue deep inside her sheath again and again until she came once more. 

“So good,” he murmured, swallowing every last drop before looking up at her.

“Now, Bass,” Charlie pleaded, watching as he came upon his knees, hovering over her, mouth slick with pleasure. She gasped slightly as he filled her up completely on the first stroke, her sheath struggling to accommodate him. 

Bass paused, brushing a length of hair away from her face. “Okay?” 

“Yes,” she nodded breathlessly. 

Holding her gaze, Bass began to move slowly, with shallow thrusts, then gradually deeper as Charlie began to arch up against him with each thrust. She gasped when he shifted his hips to press against her engorged clit with each downward stroke, over and over again until she spun out of control, her climax hitting with the force of a tidal wave. 

It was quickly followed by another as Bass began to thrust harder and faster before giving one last long hard thrust inside her, his own release surging down the length of his cock, spilling his seed into Charlie’s hot silken sheath until he felt completely drained and his arms collapsed beneath him. Sliding to the side, he buried his face against her throat.

“Guess I didn't need any whips and paddles from the basement to make you scream, after all," Bass murmured.

Charlie began to laugh, “You said there weren't any whips and paddles in the basement!” 

Bass chuckled as well before attempting to stand.

“Where are you going?” she asked, tugging on his hand. 

“I thought we might need a cloth.” Bass kissed her on the nose before getting to his feet.

Watching as he stood, Charlie ran her eyes over him. His chest was broad and muscled and slightly damp from their exertions. His stomach was lean and his legs long. Even his semi-erect cock was impressive and her eyes widened as she watched it becoming longer, thicker, and hard again.

“See what you do to me, Charlotte,” he said, his voice turning husky as his cock grew and throbbed just from having Charlie look at him. 

Maybe he wouldn't bother with the washcloth since they were only going to get sticky all over again in a few minutes, and there was something decidedly erotic about the thought of thrusting into Charlie when she was already slick with his cum. However, before he did just that, he would go and check that all the doors and windows were firmly locked once again. Now more than ever he needed to protect Charlie.

Just as that thought went through his head, he heard the sounds of something shattering, immediately followed by the noise of the house alarm as it sounded loudly in the night.

* * *

“Bass?”

He turned back to Charlie, hearing the underlying fear in her voice. “I'm pretty sure it was just a window we heard breaking.” 

“But she's probably somewhere in the house.”

Bass nodded. “Probably, but everything’s going to be okay,” he soothed, reaching down to pull her effortlessly to her feet. “However, it might be a good idea if we get dressed,” he said, collecting the clothes they’d discarded earlier. “I'll just be gone a moment,” he assured her after hastily dressing.

Charlie clutch at his arm. “Where are you going?”

“To turn off that alarm and then put a stop to this once for all,” he said grimly. 

“You can't go out there alone,” Charlie hissed, “it could be dangerous.”

“The only person Duncan is a danger to is herself,” Bass assured her. 

Charlie shook her head. Bass was fooling himself if he thought Duncan wasn't a danger to him as well as to herself. Anyone who went to the lengths that woman had gone to in order to track him down had to be out of her mind, and people like that did not behave logically. As far as Charlie was concerned Duncan was dangerous. Period.

“She knows I'm here with you, Bass,” Charlie reminded him as she pulled on her clothes.

Bass was well aware of that fact, more so than Charlie. She still had no idea that Duncan had been watching the two of them earlier through the studio windows which was the reason he was now going to look for her on his own. He didn't want someone so obviously imbalanced anywhere near Charlie. 

It was only a few months ago that Duncan had smashed a glass in a woman's face and that was just for having dinner with him. God knows what she would do to Charlie after seeing the two of them together so intimately. 

He gave Charlie a reassuring smile. “You need to take that worried look off your face, sweetheart,” he said, reaching out to stroke her cheek. 

Charlie returned the smile. “I'm just annoyed that our plans for the rest of the night have been delayed.”

Bass smirked. He knew she had to be scared witless, but she was determined not to show it. 

“You should probably dial back the thrilling adventures with your next girlfriend,” she said grasping at her own hands. 

Bass looked down, meeting her gaze. “I think my next girlfriend likes me just the way I am,” he whispered, bending down to press his lips against hers. “Now, stay put,” he instructed, crossing the room before closing the door firmly behind him.

Charlie stared at the closed door, with her mouth hanging open. If he thought she was going to stay put just because he had told her to do so, implying that she was his girlfriend while he went off and risked his life then he was seriously mistaken.

* * *

Bass found the broken window easily enough once he turned on the flashlight in the kitchen. Glass crunched underfoot as he crossed the room to turn off the alarm. One of the panes of glass in the now wide open back door had been broken by a heavy log of wood that now lay amongst the glass littering the kitchen floor. Moving stealthily through the house, Bass began searching all the rooms. As far as he was concerned. this latest stunt of Duncan's had moved her from the obsessed category straight to plain crazy, making her a serious threat.

He came to an abrupt halt at the end of the hall, the beam of light from the flashlight picking out patches of melting snow on the darkness of the hall carpet. Patches of melting snow the size of a woman's foot. Patches of melting snow leading right to the closed-door of the living room where he told Charlie to stay put.

Bass silently turned the door handle and stepped into the room. A cold shiver ran down his spine and the color drained from his face as he took in the scene in front of him. 

Charlie was kneeling on the comforter in front of the fire, a trickle of blood from a wound on her temple, dripping down her deathly pale cheeks. And there, not but a few feet away, pointing a gun directly at her head was Duncan Page. Duncan's eyes burned bright as she turned and saw him standing there.

“Merry Christmas, Sebastian!”

She was talking to him as if she’d just popped in for a visit and wasn’t currently pointing a gun at another human.

“You-” 

“Bass,” Charlie cut him off, “I was just explaining to Miss Duncan-”

  
  


“Did I give you permission to speak, bitch?” Duncan snarled, turning back towards her. 

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing, Duncan?” Bass demanded coldly. 

The gun wavered slightly in Duncan's now shaking hands. “I just want us to be together again, Bass.”

“Do you seriously think that pointing a gun at a friend of mine is going to achieve that?” he asked.

A look of uncertainty flashed across Duncan’s face for several seconds before the crazy glow returned to her eyes. Her shoulders straightened as she kept the gun leveled on Charlie. “I don't like her.”

“I don't remember asking for your opinion.”

“Bass-”

“I told you to stay out of this bitch!” Duncan snarled at Charlie again. 

Bass sucked in a breath, his emotions a mixture of fear and fury. Fear for Charlie’s safety and fury at Duncan’s insanity.

More fury for the blood trickling down Charlie’s cheek and knowing that Duncan must have hit her with the gun; he doubted much else would have subdued Charlie.

The whole situation was unreal, like one of those nightmares it was impossible to wake up from, except Bass knew it was all too real. He had to try and distract Duncan somehow. Get her to lower the gun long enough for him to disarm her and ensure Charlie was out of danger. 

“I saw the two of you together,” Duncan accused.

Bass tilted his head and relaxed his shoulders as he lowered his voice. “I thought you liked to watch?”

“I don’t like watching you with other women!” 

Bass licked his lips, glancing down to check on Charlie before looking back at Duncan. “Maybe you’d enjoy a threesome more,” he suggested, “you, me and Charlie.”

Charlie's eyes widened as she stared at Bass like he'd grown a second head. 

“I thought you weren't interested in a threesome?” Duncan accused the gun lowering slightly at her sudden interest in the conversation.

When Charlie heard the ominous creaking outside she realized what Bass was trying to do. 

“Two men and one woman isn’t my thing,” he said, causing Charlie to snort. She’d heard the stories. Bass flashed her an annoyed look. “However, two women and one man definitely piques my curiosity.” 

The creaking noise outside grew louder and Charlie wondered which would kill her first; the gun or the tree. 

As the window behind Duncan shattered, Bass made a dive for the armed woman, the sound of a single gunshot echoing through the night.

* * *

Staggering to his feet, Bass drug Charlie out from underneath the tree that was partially pinning her down before reaching for his phone and calling the police.

Giving the pertinent information to the officer on the other end, Bass picked Charlie up and carried her back to the master bedroom, out of the exposed living room. 

He was holding her hand, ranting to Jeremy on the phone when she came to, her eyes flying open as she shot up in bed reaching for him, pulling his shirt up. “You were shot, you were shot, you were shot,” she chanted over and over again as she searched his skin. 

Hanging up on Jeremy, Bass tossed the phone aside as he grasped her hands. “It’s not my blood, Charlie.” 

Charlie's eyes widened. “Duncan? She’s…”

“Dead,” Bass assured her. 

Charlie sobbed, throwing her arms around him. 

“It’s okay, it’s okay,” he soothed, holding her close.

“I thought you died,” she cried, punching him in the side. “Miles would have been so pissed.” 

Bass couldn’t help but laugh. 

“It’s not funny, asshole.” 

“I know,” he said, leaning down to kiss her.

* * *

Charlie stared down at the invitation she held in her hand not sure what to make of it despite having read it dozens of times and memorizing every word. 

“You are invited to attend a private showing of Sebastian Monroe's newest collection on Saturday the first of February at eight p.m. at the Howell Gallery, eight seventy-five Michigan Ave.” 

That was today

It had been five weeks since Charlie had last seen Bass. Five long weeks since the two of them had last spoken outside the courtroom after attending the hearing concerning Duncan Page who was found guilty of murdering her lover and threatening the lives of Sebastian Monroe and Charlotte Matheson, who would not be held responsible for her death.

After the court hearing they had spoken briefly outside in the hall, Sebastian devastatingly handsome in his dark suit and his hair neatly trimmed. His eyes had been guarded as he quietly inquired about her Christmas and the health of her family, then had politely invited her and Miles out to lunch.

Charlie had just as politely refused, then Miles had dropped her off at her apartment where she had cried for hours wanting nothing more than to be in Bass' arms. 

  
  


She had insisted on remaining by his side throughout the investigation and the publicity that accompanied it and hadn’t regretted a moment of it. The newspapers had been full of the story over Christmas and New Year's but had slowly died down since the hearing. 

And now, this invitation to Bass’ new exhibition of photographs had arrived in the mail this morning. She looked at the invitation again. Strangely there was no RSVP at the bottom of the gold embossed card, no telephone number either. Just the time and place of the exhibition.

* * *

Bass froze when she stepped into the gallery. After pushing her away he wasn’t sure if she would come or not. 

“Charlotte.”

She looked beautiful in a bright red, knee-length, figure-hugging dress, her hair golden and glossy, flowing loosely over her shoulders.

“Please tell me I haven't come here on the wrong night,” she said, looking thoroughly confused as she glanced around the empty, dimly-lit gallery, Bass the only person present. 

“No, you have the right night.”

Charlie didn't know what to make about any of this. She had hesitated outside of the gallery for several minutes after the taxi dropped her off, confused by the fact that the gallery door was closed and it appeared to be fairly dark inside, blinds pulled down over all the windows. 

She had expected it to be ablaze with lights and members of the press outside wanting to interview the private guests before they entered the gallery. But instead of the glitz and glamour, she had been expecting, there was only an empty gallery with Bass inside pacing.

Her eyes raked over him, taking in his appearance. He was wearing a dark vee-necked t-shirt and a pair of faded denim jeans, low on his hips. His hair had also grown out in the last few weeks, the blonde curls a little longer.

“What's going on Bass?” 

As he stepped out of the shadows, Charlie sucked in a breath. He was thinner in the face than when she had last seen him and there was a weariness in his blue eyes. While the media hadn't been quite so frenzied around him recently, there was no doubt they had continued to hound him. 

Charlie, having been portrayed as a family friend, a mere innocent bystander caught in the wrong place at the wrong time had been allowed to fade back into obscurity once the court hearing was over.

“You're looking well,” he said softly, dodging her question. 

“You're not,” she replied. 

Bass grinned. “Brutally honest as usual.”

Charlie shrugged. “Where's everyone else?”

“There is no one else.”

Charlie shook her head. “I don't understand.”

Bass held out his hand for her to take. “Come with me and I'll show you.”

Staying away from Charlie had been absolute hell as he first allowed the media frenzy to die down and then gave her space to get over that awful night and the nightmarish weeks that followed. 

The only thing that had kept him sane was preparing the set of photographs he was about to share with her.

“Bass, where are your photographs?” she asked in a puzzled voice.

“The public exhibition isn't until next week.”

Charlie frowned as she wondered just what exactly was going on. “Okay, now I’m even more confused.” 

Bass squeezed her hand, before letting go. “Patience, Charlotte,” he said, reaching over to switch on the lights in a smaller gallery at the back of the building. 

Charlie gasped at the dozen of perfectly lit, black and white photographs, all of her. Looking up at Bass in uncertainty, Charlie crossed the room, moving from photograph to photograph in awe.

Bass had managed to capture both the beauty and sensuality that was a woman. The joy and expectation, the promise of pleasure in every shadowed dip and curve. True to his word, he had ensured that her face was never revealed. 

Bass’ anxiety grew as he watched and waited for Charlie’s reaction, his heart pounding as she walked slowly around the gallery, looking at each photograph, her face in the shadows and her expression unreadable.

He had no idea if she liked them or not. “These will never be seen by anyone other than the two of us,” he assured her softly.

Charlie’s brows rose in surprise as she turned to look at him. “They won't be on exhibition next week?”

“Oh, hell no,” he rasped harshly, taking a step forward. 

Charlie tilted her head. “Do you have a name for these photographs?” she asked curiously.

Bass drew in a deep breath before answering her. “I call them Love,” he said, running a hand through his hair, no longer able to meet her gaze. 

Charlie chewed on her bottom lip knowing it would be so easy to misunderstand what Sebastian was telling her. He could just be telling her that the photographs of her represented the innocence of a woman after the ugliness of his relationship with Duncan. But he could be telling her something else completely. Something worth so much more than a few minutes of humiliation on her part. Something she would be a fool to walk away from.

Bass watched the emotions flit across her face telling him everything he needed to know. “It wasn't just sex, Charlie.”

A smile bloomed on her face. “How would you feel about having not just sex right now?”

Bass nearly sobbed. “These last few weeks of not touching you, not even seeing you, have been agony.”

Charlie’s heart soared as she walked towards him. “It didn't have to be that way,” she whispered running a finger along the collar of his shirt. “We could have been together instead of both us being miserable.”

“I thought you needed time,” he whispered, pulling her into his arms. 

Pushing his t-shirt up, Charlie stopped and pressed a kiss against his heart, before pulling it over his head, stroking and caressing his bare flesh.

“And after all that waiting I finally realized I've been in love with you forever and I fully intend to tie you to my bed until you agree to marry me. I seem to recall that you liked the idea of being tied up while I fuck you senseless.”

Charlie looked stunned. “You love me?” 

“I've loved you forever,” Sebastian repeated as her hands attacked the buttons on his jeans. 

“You're all mine,” she smiled brightly.

“And always will be,” Bass murmured gruffly, as she peeled his jeans down, discovering that he was once again commando, his beautiful cock ready for her. 

“Less talk, more action,” Charlie insisted, meeting his eyes. 

Bass snorted in amusement which quickly turned into groans of pleasure as he pinned Charlie to the wall behind him. 

The end


End file.
